


From Aqours, who would be the best girlfriend?

by DiasPenguin



Category: Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Ficlet, Idols, Live Audience, on stage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-17 15:27:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29594847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DiasPenguin/pseuds/DiasPenguin
Summary: CYaRon answers a fan's question at the end of an event.
Relationships: Matsuura Kanan/Watanabe You
Kudos: 21





	From Aqours, who would be the best girlfriend?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheRev28](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRev28/gifts).



A message appeared on You's phone, just as she was putting it in her bag. The rest of her casual clothes were folded up, having been replaced by her idol outfit.

'Do your best, You-chan!' 

You giggled to herself. Her girlfriend was always so sweet. She began to type back.

'You got me just before going on stage.'

'Well, I'm an idol too. I have intuition to tell me these things.'

'Amazing. Don't finish the sushi!"

'We can get more when you get done.'

'<3<3<3 Can't wait!'

* * *

You felt pretty tired.

CyaRon's event was finally winding down. After a variety of games, dares, and a show You, Chika, and Ruby were sitting on a desk answering questions from the audience. So far the questions had been back and forth. There were some good ones about outfits and idol things, but also some bad ones about Ruby's panty color. You was hoping for some easy ones, so they could close the event and go to their hotel for the night, where a special someone was waiting for her. You's eyes went into the front row of the crowd, where some of her strongest suppoerters were seated. Yoshiko, Hanamaru, and Riko were all there, as was Tsuki. You's eyes swept past them. At the end of the row, Kanan was seated holding up blue glowsticks for her.

Kanan and her had started dating just before Kanan graduated. Such a life changing event didn't mean much for Kanan, as she continued running the diving shop. She didn't participate in Aqours anymore, but You-chan had no doubt she, Mari, and Dia still loved idols. She came with Aqours on all of their events, origionally as a sort of manager, but as Aqours managed to perform fine without her help Kanan converted herself into You's biggest support off stage. 

Focusing back onto the show, fans were sending messages on social media using a hashtag. To help run the event, there was a woman from the venue who was reading for them. She raised her hand excitedly. 

"Okay, CYaRon I was wondering this next question as well! From Aqours, who would be the best girlfriend?" She said, half reading from a tablet. Her voice had a snicker of mischief in it. 

"Kanan."

"Kanan."

"The best...-hey!"

Ruby and Chika answered the question before You could properly understand the question. Once she did, she began yelling out in exaggeration.

"Oi, oi, oi, that's my girlfriend," You said, crossing her arms. "What the heck are you two saying!" It was actually very odd for them to answer a question right away. For the sake of the show, the three of them usually had some banter about the question itself. You supposed Chika and Ruby couldn't help but fire off their answer right away.

"I'm saying You-chan's girlfriend would be the best girlfriend!" Chika said.

The audience laughed, and many of them cheered. The relationship between You and Kanan was a significant milestone in idol history as instead of being harassed, the young lesbian couple was cheered. The fans approved of the relationship so much, it seems that just mentioning it had made Aqours more popular. Knowing this, the three girls had all learned to play up the crowd a little bit.

"You-chan, isn't it true?" Ruby asked. "Kanan-chan seems like she would be the most fun to have as a girlfriend. I bet you two have so much fun!"

"Sooo much!" Chika repeated. "Kanan-chan is so kind and sweet. She gives good hugs. She has good abs." Which each point, Chika began counting on her fingers. "And she's an idol too, so you can dance and wear cute clothes together. Really, it's unfair that You-chan gets to keep Kanan-chan to herself."

"Well, it's true. BUT-" You pointed at the smaller girl. "What about the fun you and I have? Is that not enough, Ruby-chan?"

"Well, Ruby wants to be spoiled sometimes~" The audience awwed at Ruby's unbelievable cuteness. 

"You-chan still hasn't answered. Would-"

"Oi Oi! What is this? RubyYou? What happened to ChikaYou?! Has Kanan-chan replaced Chika-chan!"

The announcer tried to get them all back on track, but it seems someone wasn't ready. Pumped up by the energy in the stadium, Chika yelled into the mic.

"Don't blame her Chika-chan," Ruby said smiling widely but with dark eyes. "Didn't you see her yesterday, posting on Instagram. You-chan's heart is only for Kanan-chan." 

"That's right!" Chika yelled, pounding the table. "You went and ate at 3 different seafood restaurants! I like seafood too! Why wasn't I invited!"

"Right, right?" Ruby added. "The power of love, You-chan is lost from us."

The crowd was all yelling, all very jovial. Kanan was laughing her head off. They were both having a lot of fun it seemed. To an outsider this all must have sounded like bullying, but this was pretty normal for the three of them. You pulled her hat over her head, pitching her voice up.

"Stop embarrassing me! She's watching you know."

"We're promoting your insta-"

"Eh, Kanan-san is in the crowd tonight?" The announcer asked, suddenly standing and interrupting Chika. She put a hand up to her eyes and searched the crowd. The audience seemed to double in size, with many others following her lead. "Can she join us?"

"She won't," You said sternly, sitting up now. She didn't want to drag Kanan on stage against her will, but it seems that wasn't something in her hands. Already several people were pointing out Kanan in the audience, and soon a camera was pointed at her. Tsuki, who was seated next to Kanan, gave the audience a sailor's salute. Some people tried to start a "Hagu-shiyo" chant but luckily it didn't gain momentum.

Kanan smiled naturally, standing up to much applaud. She jogged onto the stage, the entire time You feeling awful. She wanted to apologize then and there, but that wouldn't make for a good show. Kanan plopped herself in You's lap, causing the audience to explode.

"Ganbaruby, You-chan! Kanan-chan!" Ruby said into the mic, making the relevant motion.

"Good afternoon," Kanan whispered. She completely blocked You's view of the audience, which honestly might have been intentional. You's cheeks were burning red.

"Ahaha, welcome to the show. Sorry."

Kanan turned around. "Don't be, this'll be fun. Watch."

Kanan leaned forward and gave You and peck on the cheek. The applause was deafening. Chika made a gagging sound, but she was clearly smiling. As naturally as she breathed, Kanan turned to the mic.

"Good evening~ I'm an ex-Aqours member, Matsuura Kanan. Please take care of me~"

**Author's Note:**

> This was a little ficlet a did for an event that I wanted to expand on. Luckily I lost a bet in Hunger Games Sim and was forced to write more KanaYou. They're pretty great :D
> 
> If you're interesting in a discord server all about love live fantiction, check us out. Idol Fanfic Hell:  
> <https://discord.gg/R43Vc3X>  
> 


End file.
